The Shadow King and Mr Sunshine
by Tacuma
Summary: Kyouya will be the next king, but he has to marry first. Tamaki helps him with finding the perfect girl and kyouya's brothers try to become king instead of Kyouya. [KyouyaTamaki]


**Title: **The Shadow King and Mr. Sunshine  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **KyoTama  
**Warning: **Shonen-ai, boylove! Don't like, don't read!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

**The Shadow King and Mr. Sunshine**

"My sons, I am sick and my end is near. I told you I would name my heir before I die. That's why you're here today."

Three beautiful men stand next to the king's bed. They're nervous and look at their pale father.

"It was a difficult decision. All of you would be great kings, but I can only choose one of you. So, when I die, Kyouya, you will be the next king!"

Three pairs of eyes snap open. The two brother look at the young man in the middle. Kyouya just stares surprised at his father.

"R..really?"

"No father, you can't be serious! Kyouya is still a kid! He can't be the next king!"

"Don't raise your voice when you're talking to me, son! That's the reason why I didn't choose you! You yell when you're angry, you can't control your emotions. Kyouya is not a kid anymore, he is 21. He is a fine young man and he can control his emotions. He knows what the do in every situation. He will be a good king for this country."

The two brothers walk out of the bedroom and one of them slammed the door in fury.

"Let them be, Kyouya, they'll accept it. You have to do something, before you'll become king, you have to marry. Mr. Sunshine will be here in an hour. He will help you."

"Mr. Sunshine?"

"Yes, Mr. Sunshine, it's not his real name, but he's always searching for beautiful and intelligent ladies who would like to marry a lord or a prince. I asked him to come and bring the best ladies he had found. You can look at the girls, talk with them and then choose the one you like the most."

"Thank you father, I won't disappoint you."

OoOoOoOoO

Kyouya sits at his desk, when he hears a soft knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Kyouya asks.

One of his servants opens the door.  
"Mr. Sunshine is here, Kyouya-sama."

"Let him in."

A few seconds later the doors burst open and a blonde man storms in. "Kyouya-sama, I present you, my beautiful ladies!"

Kyouya blinks. It's obviously clear why that man is called Mr. Sunshine. The way he smiles, it's like the sun is shining.  
As the ladies come in, Kyouya rise from his chair and walks towards the blonde man.

"Welcome….?"

"Suoh, Suoh Tamaki. It's an honour to meet you, Kyouya-sama."

Kyouya looks at the man in front of him. He is young and his eyes, he has beautiful, big, purple eyes.

"Welcome Suoh-san."

"Please, call me Tamaki."

"Tamaki-san."

"No, no, just Tamaki."

Kyouya blinks again. Why would the blond want him to call him Tamaki. It's not like they're friends. But, if he really wants it…

Kyouya gives the man a small, fake smile.

"Tamaki, my father told me about you this morning. I see you brought some beautiful ladies."

"Yes, they're gorgeous, aren't they? I searched through the whole country and these are the most beautiful, intelligent ladies. They will be great wives, perfect for a prince or king! Please, talk to them and ask them whatever you want!"

Kyouya nods to the blond and walks towards the ladies.

OoOoOoOoO

Almost two hours later Tamaki claps his hands to get attention.

"All right ladies, that's it! I have to talk to Kyouya-sama in private now!"

The girls leave the room and Kyouya walks back towards his desk.

"I hope you made your choice, Kyouya-sama. I'm curious! Which one suits best, next to the Shadow King?!"

Kyouya's eyes snap open. He is obviously angry. Tamaki steps back, holding his breath, biting his lip with a face, red as a tomato. He is to scared to look in Kyouya's eyes, but when he finally has the courage to do, Kyouya looks ready to kill the blond.

"How did you call me?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Tamaki whispers

"I would love to!" says the raven-haired man sharply.  
"But unfortunately I can't! I will become king and the people need to respect me. But I can put you in prison!"

Tamaki looks shocked. "No, please no! Don't put me in prison! It's cold in there and…dark!"  
The man looks pleading at Kyouya. "Please."

Kyouya smirks. So the idiot is afraid of the dark. Good to know. He writes it down in one of the notebooks on his desk and then returns his attention to Tamaki. The man really looks like a puppy. Kyouya sighs.

"I'll give you one more chance, but never, never say anything like that again! Or else you will find yourself in a cold and dark prison. And beside that, I didn't like any of those girls. If these are the best you could find, I don't want to know the worst!"

"I'm really sorry, Kyouya-sama. I'll bring other girls and I promise you will like them! You will find a perfect wife!"

"Would you please leave now, I have work to do, you're wasting my time."

Tamaki bows and than runs towards the doors.

OoOoOoOoO

One week later, Kyouya sits at his desk again, staring at the wall. Then, suddenly, the doors burst open. Kyouya looks surprised at the doors. He sees Tamaki come in, behind the blond walks one of the servants.

"I'm really sorry, Kyouya-sama, I couldn't stop him. He said you expected him."

"It's all right, you can go."

"I told him you expected me, but he didn't believe me. But I'm back! And I brought you some really pre…"

Tamaki stops in the middle of his sentence when he notice that Kyouya isn't listening to him at all.

"Everything okay? Did somebody die?"

Kyouya glares at Tamaki. "Yes, my father died last night."

"Oh…I'm really sorry."

"It's all right. I hardly knew the man. He was always working. I guess he only had children because my mother wanted it and he needed an heir."

Tamaki walks closer to Kyouya and puts his arms around the other mans neck. "Poor, poor Kyouya. You must be so lonely." Before letting the raven-haired man go, he quickly places a small kiss on his cheek.

Kyouya stares at Tamaki with wide open eyes, his hand on his cheek.

"What are you doing! It's forbidden for a man to kiss another man!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not! Look at this!"

Tamaki picks a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I talked to your father, three weeks ago. He knew you are gay, but he also knew you would never admit it. So he asked me to let you admit it! The kings last wish is written on this paper. It's says: one, Kyouya must be the next king of this country and two, when I die, it's allowed for a man, to love another man. So we did nothing wrong!"

Kyouya reads the paper. Tamaki spoke the truth. Why did his father think he is gay?

"You like me, right? You didn't liked the girls, cause you liked me. And you were angry at me because you didn't want to admit to yourself that you like me. You would've pushed me away when I hugged you or slapped me in my face when I kissed you. You didn't do any of that, cause you liked it, right?"

Kyouya's cheeks turn red. Tamaki's grin widens.

"You're blushing! You really like me! You're so cute when you're blushing!"

Kyouya blushes even more.

"Stop saying such things, Tamaki. It's like you're gay to."

"Ah, so you admit you're gay! Your father wouldn't ask me if I didn't like man like you do, don't you think?"

When Kyouya doesn't response, Tamaki put his arms around the other man again and gives him a kiss on his lips. Not quickly this time, but a real kiss.  
Suddenly the doors burst open again. Kyouya jumps up from his chair en Tamaki pulls his arms back. Kyouya's brothers stand in front of the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you. What are you two doing here and why don't you knock before you come in!" says Kyouya coolly.

Tamaki bites his lip again. How can Kyouya be so cool?

"Guards, get that man, he's breaking the law! Put him in the deepest prison." says Kyouya's oldest brother as he walks towards the two young men.

"He did nothing wrong." Kyouya gives his brother the piece of paper. "Read it, it's fathers last wish."

His brother reads it and then hold the paper in the flame of a candle until it burns, then he drops it.

"My dear Kyouya, I can put you in prison to. You were wrong to. But if you do me a favour, I won't tell anyone and we pretend this never happened. I will pay the guards, so they won't tell to anyone what they saw."

"What do you want me to do and if I do it, will Tamaki be free again?"

"No, Tamaki will stay in prison, but you will be free if you do this for me. Spring Festival is next week. You were going to tell the people that you become the next king. Father wanted you to become the next king, because you can control your emotions and I can't. But it seems you can't control you emotions either. You kissed a man! So, on next weeks Spring Festival, you will tell the people that I will be the next king! If you don't do it, I'll personally put you in a small, dirty and dark prison and you will definitely never see Mr. Sunshine again!"

"You've been spying on me, right? You waited for the right opportunity."

"You can't prove anything, Kyouya. So you better start preparing your speech for next week."

OoOoOoOoO

"Tamaki? Are you here?"

"Kyouya?"

It's really dark in prison at night, so Kyouya lights a candle. He looks shocked when he sees Tamaki. The blonde man is really dirty and pale.

"Kyouya! You came! Can you get me out of here?" Tamaki shouts, holding the bars.

"Shh, not so loud. My brother forbid me to come here. The guard is asleep. If he wakes up and finds me he will tell my brother and I will end up in prison." Kyouya whispers.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, I'm not hurt and I'm so happy you came, Kyouya!"

"Since when did you start calling me Kyouya?"

"Since I kissed you." says Tamaki with a wide grin.

"I didn't notice it before, but it's all right. I've got something for you. I know you don't like dark places, so I brought you some candles and a lighter. And I thought you would like some food."

Kyouya puts the candles and some bread through the bars.

"You have to hide the candles. If the guard finds them, you have to tell him how you got them. If my brother finds out that I've been here, he'll probably kill me."

"Kyouya, why do you risk so much for me."

"You said I liked you, remember."

Tamaki smiles. It's really like the sun is shining, even in this dark place. Kyouya gives him a little smile back. A real smile this time.

"I have to go now. If the guard…"

Tamaki interrupts the raven-haired man.

"Kyouya, can I get a kiss before you go?"

Kyouya looks surprised at the blond. The he bows towards Tamaki and gives him a kiss on his lips through the bars.

"I don't know if I can visit you again. I'll search for an opportunity!" And then Kyouya walks away.

"Wait, Kyouya, wait! Please, I've something that can…"

But Kyouya is gone and he can't hear Tamaki anymore.

"…save us."

OoOoOoOoO

"Welcome everyone and thank you all for coming today. We all know that our great king died last week, but his sons said that the Spring Festival had to go on! But before we all go and make fun, the princes have an announcement to make. So here is the youngest prince, Kyouya-sama!"

Kyouya climbs on the stage. All the people start talking again. A couple of girls in the front start screaming. He gives them a small fake smile. They start to scream louder, but one of them looks a bit angry. She looks familiar, but where did he see her before? Oh, yes, she is one of the girls Tamaki brought to the castle. Tamaki. No, don't think about him! Just do what you have to do and go!  
The crowd falls silent and they look at Kyouya, they're waiting till he starts talking. Kyouya smiles again.

"Welcome on this years Spring Festival."

There is some uproar in the back of the crowd, but Kyouya doesn't pay attention to it.

"My brothers and I are grieved about our fathers death. We miss his strength and his love."

The uproar is coming closer to the stage. It's like someone tries to get closer.

"But we have to go on, we have to live our lives. We have to and we will become as strong as he was."

Something is definitely wrong. Kyouya tries to ignore the noise, but then, in the middle of the uproar, he sees blonde hair. Blonde, like Tamaki's blonde hair. No. it can't be, Tamaki is in prison.

"Two weeks before our dear father died, he told us who would become king after he died. I'm honoured to tell who will become the next king."

It is Tamaki! But how? It's impossible. How did he get out? He is really close to the stage now. Is it his imagination? No, the people notice him to. A lot of people look at him and ever more started to talk.

"The next king will be…"

"NO, Kyouya, wait!"

Tamaki climbs on the stage. Kyouya looks to the other side of the stage. He hears his oldest brother call the guards. But before the guards can reach him he feels two arms wrapped around his shoulders. When he turns around, he sees Tamaki and when he want to say something, Tamaki gives him a long kiss on his lips. He feels the Tamaki's tongue against his lips. He opens his mouth and the blond immediately deepens the kiss. Kyouya doesn't care anymore. Maybe it's the last time he can kiss the other man, he has nothing to lose, so he starts to kiss back.

When they pull away, a couple of seconds later, everybody is staring at them. The people, the guards, even Kyouya's brothers! After almost a minute of silence, some girls in the front start to giggle. And like that's a sign, everybody starts to talk and to point at the two man on the stage.

'Isn't that Mr. Sunshine?'  
'It's forbidden!'  
'I thought the youngest prince was a decent man.'  
'It's cute!'  
'It's disgusting!'  
'It's forbidden!!'

Then Tamaki coughs and asks attention. When everybody listens to him, he smiles.

"I know that what I did is a bit confusing, but I'm here to tell you that it is not forbidden and it is not disgusting! It was actually quite good."

Kyouya tries really hard to hide a blush, but his cheeks become a bit pink.  
Tamaki picks a piece of paper out of his pocket, just like he did one week ago.

"The kings last wish is written on this paper. It's says: one, 'when I, the king, die, it's allowed for a man, to love another man and for a woman, to love another woman'. So we did nothing wrong! For a week it's been allowed, but the two oldest princes didn't want you to find out about this paper, because there is more! 'Two: My youngest son, Kyouya, will be the next king of this country.' They didn't want Kyouya to be the next king! They locked me up and blackmailed Kyouya!"

Everybody looks shocked or surprised at Kyouya and at his brothers. Should they believe the blonde man?  
Kyouya smirks at his brothers, then he turns towards the guards.

"Please, bring my brothers to the castle and make sure they don't leave!"

He turns to the people.

"It's true, dear people, my father named me as his heir, as the next king. This paper says it, so if you don't believe it, feel free to come here, on the stage and read it."

Nobody moves or says anything. They believe the prince, he always spoke the truth and he will make a better king than his brothers.

"Okay, I guess now is a good time to start celebrate this Festival."

Still, nobody moves, they all stare at their new king. Then one of them shouts: Hurray for the Shadow king and Mr. Sunshine!!  
Some people start laughing and then more people start so shout and it doesn't take long before the whole crowd is shouting.

Tamaki smiles wide. He puts his arms around the other man en gives him a kiss on his cheek. Then he whispers in Kyouya's ear: Are you going to kill them, or will you put them all in prison?  
Kyouya smiles.

"No, I don't mind anymore. I guess they're right and besides that, there can be no shadow without light, right?"

OoOoOoOoO

"Come on Tamaki, tell me how you escaped."

"No, it's a secret." says Tamaki with a big grin on his face.

"Then I'll have to put you back in prison. We will see if you can escape again!"

"NO, no, I will tell you, please, don't put me back there! Everybody was gone to the Festival; the castle was empty. There was just one guard and we talked about what would happen today. He knew you had to tell the people that your brother would become king. I asked him who he preferred to be king. He said that you would be the best king, so I asked him if I he would let me go, so I could help you to become king. He didn't want to let me go, but he said yes when I looked pleadingly at him, like this."

Tamaki looks pleadingly at Kyouya. The raven-haired man smiles.

"No one can resist you when you look like that. You look like a kicked puppy. But I don't know if I should thank of discharge that guard."

"I look like a dog?!"

"No, you look like a really cute puppy, not like a dog."

"Oh, well, then you should thank the guard. Because of him, you could become king and we could be together!"

"You're right. Let's go back to the castle, you can use a bath."

"Do I smell that bad?"

"Worse."

"Oh, will you join me?"

Kyouya smirks. "Maybe."


End file.
